Conventional techniques for performance testing of applications involve complex processes for setting up the testing that typically require complex manual configuration. As such, these conventional techniques for performance testing are time-consuming, not user-friendly, and error-prone. Further, analysis and reporting of testing results is generally tedious, non-intuitive, and time-consuming. Accordingly, what is needed is an integrated approach to performance testing that is user-friendly and robust.